Scout's Honor
by argenteusdraconigena
Summary: When you have nothing left of the life you once had except the secrets, pain and anger you keep what else can you do but move on. Moving on has never meant moving backwards. TristanOC
1. Chapter 1

_February 12, 2006_

_I landed in London two weeks ago. I have left everything I have ever known to come here to the land of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Not that I had much left to leave behind. It has been almost a year since mom died; she died the day after my 21st birthday from a heart attack. She wasn't even 50, you here people say it all the time but she was so young. Grandma left us not that long after mom. Melissa, well she is too busy with her new life and that husband of hers-humph. That whole mess is a story for another time. I haven't spoken to dad since he married that whore who calls herself a lady. He couldn't wait to marry her; it wasn't even 2 damn months after mom died-Asshole. So that leaves me at 22 and alone. But if I want to be honest with myself I should say that I have always been alone. I have never truly fit anywhere. Well… maybe I fit in at faire. Faire was the only place I felt even close to being "at home" but even that was a stretch. You are probably wondering what faire is, huh? The faire that I am writing of is a medieval festival that goes on for weeks, where people dress, talk, eat and live life like they did in, well medieval times. I have always dreamed of living in the time of King Arthur and faire let me do that in a way. Don't get me wrong I never wanted to be one of those "damsels in distress". I would never be able to pull that off anyway I am " to headstrong, have too much free will and a vicious anger that will get me and those I know in trouble" that's what my ex-best friend Cait said before she ended our friendship. What she forgot to mention was that I am naïve and overly protective of the people I call family. Also, that no matter what you do to me I won't come after you, but if you hurt anyone that I care about you would be wishing for death by the time I am through with you. Few people have seen that side of me. Now, I am alone again and starting over, moving on. Or as Melissa put it repressing my past, honestly you think out of all people my own sister would understand my want to do that. I promised my self no more thoughts about that and now look at me taking up a whole page in this journal. This will never do. Must think happier thoughts. It shouldn't be that hard, I am hiding in one of the rooms I found while the damn tour guide kept blabbing at the entryway. Oh, I guess I should tell you where I am? I am in the keep at Hadrian's Wall. You would think that, that alone would allow me happy thoughts. Nope. All I can keep thinking about is my past………… Shit! That's probably tour group coming I hope they don't come in here. I don't think that it would do well for them to find me here, wherever here is exactly. I am going to stop writing now I thought I saw another door around here maybe it will lead to a back room ._

_Laura_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all- just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews they were much appreciated.

I realized after I posted the first chapter that I forgot to do this so this is for all the lawyers and lawyer want-to-bes out there.

Disclamer- I own nothing from the movie-if I did I would be a very rich and happy woman.

* * *

_Date Unknown_

_I have no clue what day it is. I remember making it to the back room and hearing the tour group come in and leave cause the little shit of a tour guide slammed the damn door. I half wanted to jump out and scream "Hello idiot, the door alone is worth more than your pretty little head. By the Gods, why would you use such force on something so ancient". But, after that thought I blacked out. I think something fell from the ceiling and hit my head. I woke up to more voices in the outer room…the voices are fading now. Whoever is out there must be leaving. I am going to go out and try to figure out how long I was out for._

_Laura_

Walking out of the room Laura is greeted by a disturbing sight. The moldy fading tapestries, which hung on the walls, were gone. In place of them were now new tapestries full of color and life. Brand-new replicas replaced the antique furniture that was scattered throughout what seemed to be a bedroom.

_Something is seriously wrong here. These tapestries are hand-made very few people can even come close to making such beautiful works._ Laura thought as she ran her hand over the tapestry. _Well I better go find someone to ask what today is. _Sneaking out into the hallway, lost in her thoughts, she collides into a lithe solid body. Jostled a bit she begins to fall backwards but is caught by a pair of powerful arms. Looking up she is met with a pair of detached brown eyes.

Tristan's POV

Leaving my room I make my way through the shadows toward the tavern. Taking the long way I pass the empty chambers of my fallen brothers-in-arms. Hearing voices coming from on of the rooms I stealth fully hide myself in a darkened alcove. I watch closely as two Roman guards leave the room and head towards the stairs. Letting curiosity get the better of me I stalk to the now unoccupied room. As I reach out to push ajar the door, it opens by what seems to be its own accord. A girl, no a woman glides out of the doorway and right into me. She starts to wobble without thinking I reach to steady her. I can not help but notice the softness of her milk and honey skin. The woman looks up at me with toffee eyes. Vulnerability can be seen in them for a quick second before pain and confusion cross over and then nothing. I quickly release my grip on her shoulders it doesn't help our bodies are still pressed together. She apologizes softly as she steps back so our bodies are no longer touching. I appreciate her awareness during that moment. While she looks at the floor seemingly collecting her thoughts I take my time looking her over. I must say, I enjoy the view. She is wearing an outfit similar to one of Vanora's. A dark forest green skirt covers what looks to be bark brown knee high boots. The lighter green bodice and cream chemise cover most of her well endowed chest, yet I can still see a slight swell of her pale breast. The green works well with her milk and honey complexion and auburn red hair. The woman is around five foot eight with wondrous curves on her. She is no whore that is for sure nor is she a maiden, but what was she doing with those Romans then? She is neither Roman nor Woad. I have never seen her here before there is no possible way that I could have missed her- Lancelot wouldn't let me. I swear that man needs to be turned into a eunuch. My eyes continue their path back to her face noticing a pair of pouty red lips and blushed cheeks. When my eyes finally find hers again they are greeted with an aggravated and embarrassed stare. I inwardly grimace at the look.


End file.
